Parker's Redheaded Crush
by RainbowFez
Summary: Parker has a secret crush on a certain red headed boy and it is descovered at his sleepover. This fic takes place in the episodes Sleep-a-Rooney, Slump-a-Rooney, Shoe-a-Rooney as Parker and Evan discover their feelings for eachother and find a way to make it work. Parker/Evan NO SLASH
1. Sleep-a-Rooney Part 1

So this is my first Liv and Maddie fanfic. This is a Parker/Evan story with NO SLASH. I'm writing this more for myself but i hope you enjoy it too. **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**. I really want your opinions.**  
**

* * *

Parker and Maddie sat in her room as the played I Smack Your World. Parker was biting his lip, staring down at the board. He could lose on Maddie's next turn. She had him surrounded. Then live walked in.

"Bam What" Maddie shouted winning the game. Parker scowled at her.

"What're you doing?" Liv asked in her perky voice that made Parker role his eyes. Maddie explained but Parker ignored them. He was thinking more about tonight. He was having a sleepover and it was both awesome and nerve-racking. It needed to go perfect or he'd totally drop on the coolness scale.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Insert Theme Song

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Parker crawled through his tunnel from his room to the hallway. He needed to come up with some cool stuff for his sleep over. Hopefully Mom wouldn't pay too much attention and bum out the party. She didn't like it when things were thrown around and people broke arms and stuff. She just didn't get the ten year old lifestyle.

"Mom" he yelled rushing down the stairs. "Ready for the sleep over"

"Yea I got you all packed up and ready to go" She said.

"Go where? The sleep over's here?" He told her. This was terrible. Of course his mom had forgotten. She could be so stupid sometimes.

"Oh no no no Parker" She said with a small smile. "I've got it marked on the calendar" She said, walking over to the fridge. "You're sleep over's at… our house" She moaned, turning around."

"Forgot" Parker exclaimed. "My dojo bros are coming any minute! This party's got to be epic. I need playground buzz" He groaned. He kind of felt bad for yelling at her. She looked so sad but his entire life was riding on this night.

"Playground buzz" She asked, sounding like she couldn't breathe out of her nose?

"Look I need kids to be talking about this at recess so I get invited to other parties" He stressed.

"Parker" Liv exclaimed loudly. "I'm gonna chaperone your party." She smiled widely jumping up and down in that girly exited way.

"You are?" he asked. This could be worse than Mom. Liv was so uncool and didn't know anything about him. She'd even made him race car chicken nuggets this morning. He was ten years old. Ten year olds didn't eat fun shaped food. If anyone could ruin his party it'd be her.

"Yea! Moms just way too sick to do it so…"

"Oh I am. I am so sick, so sick" his mom moaned. Did she really think he couldn't tell she was faking? Again, proof she could be so stupid. "Thanks Liv" she said again, turning to go up the stairs.

"Oh wait" Liv exclaimed. "Don't forget this" she said handing their mom a box of tissues. "And don't forget, don't use these tissues too quickly or you'll get a brain freeze."

"What?" Parker asked. Girls were so weird sometimes. Five minutes later the two of them were standing in the living room near the door.

"Just remember, the entire future of my social life is riding on this night." He said, staring her straight in the eyes, trying to stress how important this was. If this party flopped then he'd stop being invited to parties and then stop having friends and then end up as lonely as Joey! The older girl nodded with a small smile. Obviously she didn't get how important this was. The doorbell rang making Parker's eyebrows shoot to his hair. "They're here" he screeched.

He opened the door and seven boys ran in. Liv hade a huge smile on her face. "Liv this is Cooper, Isaac, Colden, Jack, Richey, Edson, and that's Evan. He's a year younger but he's cool" Parker said, smiling at the redheaded freckled boy. Truthfully Evan wasn't cool but he had to have an excuse for inviting someone a year younger to his party. And there was no way he was telling the truth. That secret he'd take to the grave. At least he was almost sure of that.

Liv smiled again and waved at them. Was she going to smile the entire night? Parker asked himself.

"Come on guys. The party starts upstairs." He said. A few of the boy whooped and everyone but Evan ran upstairs.

This is my room" Parker said to them pointing them in the right doorway. "Get comfortable. I'll be right back. He shut the door and snuck back to the stairs.

"Hi I'm Evan" the redheaded boy said happily, waving at Liv. "My mom wants proof that I was well behaved." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. "Can you please initial the box saying 'greeted the host of party politely?" Parker suppressed a face-palm as he watched from around the corner.

"Evan" Liv smiled happily. "You just said hi. It's not like you brought me flowers" she laughed. Again Parker suppressed a face-palm. Liv shouldn't joke with him. Evan has trouble discerning joke from reality. It was pretty obvious by his scared face.

"I'm messing with you" Liv said quickly, also noticing the look on his face. "Of course I'll sign." Parker exhaled. At least Evan didn't have a breakdown. He'd come close a few times, of course that was because of bullies or seaweed chips, but still this was all new to him. "This is your first time at a sleepover?" She asked. Evan nodded. "Well I'm sure you're going to do great." She added.

"Me too! I have tons of self-confidence because that's an important part of character" he said swinging his arm.

"Well you certainly are a character" Luv said. Parker frowned at her. Evan didn't get what she was actually saying but he did.

"Thanks!" Evan said. "Mind putting that in the additional comment section? Oh and this is my mom's phone number" He said, handing her a piece of paper. "Just in case there's some kind of emergency.

"I really don't think that's going to happen" Live told him, obviously finding Evan's naivety very funny.

"Really?" He said sadly. "I was kind of hoping things would get nuts and I would end up in a cast or something."

"See" Parked hissed internally. That was the ten year old mind.

"Evan, you don't get out much, do you?" she asked.

"Never" he said flatly. Parker frowned. He'd have to invite Evan over more.

Parker hid himself again when he heard some of the other boys cheering from the kitchen.

"What's that?" Evan exclaimed. "Is that what fun sounds like?"

Parker jumped into one of his Tunnel entrances and rushed to the top of the stairs. Jack was about to roll down the stairs in a garbage can.

"No" Parker said loudly. Everyone stared at him, shocked. "I go first" he chuckled.

"Do it! Do it!" They cheered as Parker put on a helmet and got into the can. He banged into the walls as he felt himself get thrust down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he crawled out of the can to his screaming fans.

"And that's how you start a party" he shouted, taking a quick glance at the exited face of a certain redhead.

"Oh no no." Liv said as one of the boys began to pull the can back up.

"Liv" Parker hissed. "Stop being lame."

"Do you want mom to come down here and send everyone home?" Liv hissed back. "Cuz you know she will." Parker scowled at her.

"Fine" he grumbled. "Who wants a war" Parker shouted. A few boys looked Longley at the can but joined in on the other's cheering. "Guns in my room" Parker announced. He rushed past the others and up the stairs.

The kids reassembled in front of Parker's closet grabbing for the best guns and filling their pockets with a much ammo as they could. Luckily Parker was the quickest and could pocket almost a fifth of the foam bullets. He glanced over the mob of frenzied ten year olds and saw a familiar red head bobbing up and down as Evan tried to find a way into the crowd.

"Downstairs" Parker called. The room emptied in seconds. Parker took the last blaster from the floor of the closet. It was a basic gun, one he'd gotten years ago, his worst one. Evan rushed over to grab the gun and whatever ammo was left, which turned out to be none. Parker sighed internally. "Here" He said handing his best blaster to Evan who smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks" He smiled, taking the handful of ammo from his best friend.

"You know you don't have to wait your turn." Parker said softly, touching the other boy's shoulder. "You can just push your way through."

Evan shook his head with a small smile. "That wouldn't be polite." He stated mater-of-factly. This time Parker actually did do a face palm. Though the screams from downstairs distracted them, marked the start of the game. Evan glanced at the door longingly.

"Shoot like there's no tomorrow" Parker said, patting Evan's shoulder. They both grinned. Evan was the first to run down the stairs. The remaining boy sighed to himself. What was he going to do? Every time he got close to Evan he just wanted to lean in and kiss him. Maybe he should stop being friends with him. No one would suspect anything. Evan didn't have any other friends. Kids would just think he'd realized how much of a munch Evan was.

"No" he said quietly, shaking his head. He couldn't do that, not to Evan. He couldn't push him back into solitude, into a life with no friends. No he'd be there. He'd make Evan happy, give him friends and fun experiences. But at the same time he'd have to control the feelings that made his palm sweat and heart beat faster.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts. It was a party and he was supposed to be having fun. Taking his gun in hand he ran down the stairs screaming a battle cry. His first shot hit Isaac in the forehead and his second in the side of Edson's neck. The battle went on for almost a half hour. There was screaming and pounding and they jumped from furniture to furniture and rolled around, trying to get ammo off the ground.

Parker knew he would've been amazing and beaten everyone if Evan didn't keep distracting him. It wasn't Evan's fault. It was just his smile. Parker had never seen him smile that way, truly completely happy. There was no regard for manners or niceness, just pure enjoyment. It was beautiful.

"Cease fire" Parker shouted, raising his arms. "Cease fire." The screaming stopped and they all huddled toward the middle of the room. "Everyone having fun?" Parker asked.

"Yea" they all cheered.

"Definitely going to talk about this on Monday" he said. "Remember your favorite anecdote."

"Are you kidding?" Evan said loudly. "This party rocks. I never get to do this!"

"Use fun-blasters inside?" Parker asked.

"No. Stay up past 7:30" he said with just as much excitement. Parker smiled. T

hey were interrupted by his mother walking into the room, and quickly shimmying toward the stairs.

"Mom, you made snacks for us?" Parker said, surprised. He thought she'd be faking her illness.

"Oh" She said, her mouth making a huge O. "For you…"

"I thought you were too sick" he said. She looked disappointedly at the food until she fake sneezed all over it.

"Oh no. It's all contaminated" She said with a smile. "I'll have to throw this out… In the garbage can in my room." She left up the stairs.


	2. Sleep-a-Rooney Part 2

Thanks to everyone who made it to chapter 2. I hope you like it so far. **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"Liv! Where are you" Parker called. "My sister says she has a surprise. No spoilers from me but let's just say she's friends with the rock." He said raising his eyebrows.

"His movies are not age appropriate for me" Evan said, shaking his head. Parker just shrugged. Liv rushed into the room with a purple box.

"Ok I've got something totally coolsies for you guys!" Liv exclaimed in her high pitch voice. "Get in a circle, crisscross applesauce." Parker screamed internally. She did not just say crisscross applesauce! "You're all going to love this. And I know that because dinosaurs have always been Parker's favorite.

Parker knew this was going to turn out bad. He looked around the circle to see the other boy's faces showing the same annoyance as his.

"Caw caw" She shrieked, waving her arms like a bird.

"She's choking" Evan exclaimed jumping up. "My mom prepared me for this. I'll give her the Heimlich." Parker chuckled along with a few other boys.

"No" Liv gasped, throwing out her arms. "Evan honey, I'm not choking. That is just my pterodactyl impression." She chuckled.

"Are you sure" Evan asked in a concerned voice. That made a few of the boys laugh louder and Liv scowl.

"Well let's play" She said, slightly less enthusiastic. "Who's ready to play duck duck dinosaur!" She enthusiastically pulled out a dinosaur mask from the box and put it on. She began to go in a circle pressing each of the boy's head saying "duck" in an annoying voice. No one looked happy, not even Evan. He had that look on his face when the mask was placed on his head and Liv yelled "Dinosaur." He didn't even bother to move as she started running. She took a lap around them before happily shouting "come on. Chase me" Still no one moved. "Woohoo" she shouted taking another two laps.

"Dude even my mom would think this is lame" Evan said to Parker, taking off the mask. Liv looked down on them sadly. "Come on you guys! Let's go eat something without washing our hands." They all stood silently and left the living room.

"What? Where are you going" Live asked in a sad little voice.

"Duck duck dinosaur" Parker groaned to her, throwing out his hands in disgust. "Liv what were you thinking?"

"I-I thought you loved this game" She said, truly confused.

"When I was six" Parker shouted. "You embarrassed me in front of my karate buddies. Your killing my playground buzz" he finished angrily before following the boys.

* * *

When parker walked in he saw most of his friends had walked upstairs while three sat on the kitchen table, kicking the back of the chairs aimlessly. Evan was one of them.

"Dude this party's lame" one of the boys said.

"Yea. I thought your sister was supposed to be cool." Before Parker could answer they had gotten up and walked up the stairs leaving Evan alone with him.

"It was still a fun party" Evan said sympathetically. Parker sighed and pulled himself on top of the table crossing his legs. "It's been the best day of my life" he continued, a tiny smile on his face.

"Thanks" Parker mumbled, looking at his knees.

"Parker I know you can make this fun" Evan told him, his voice becoming even higher than normal. "You had the idea for the gun fight. I know you can come up with another one."

"Thanks Evan" Parker whispered, uncrossing his legs. He moved to sit next to the other boy. They fell silent, shoulders touching.

"I can help" Evan said quietly, his voice sad.

"How?" Parker asked, finally looking up at his friend who'd gotten a miserable look on his face and was staring at the floor.

"You can always make jokes about me" he said softly. "People always have fun doing that." Parker was stunned. He couldn't believe Evan was telling him to make fun of him. Parker's heart fell.

"No they don't" Parker said softly.

"It's ok. I know" Evan said, all his cheerfulness gone from his voice. "It's why I have no friends. I…"

"I'm your friend" Parker interrupted, slightly louder than necessary. The smaller boy's eyebrows shot up.

"Really" he said, a little bit of happiness returning to his voice.

"Of course. Why would I invite you to my sleep over if we weren't friends?" he asked? Evan shrugged.

"People still like to tease me" Evan said. "You can still be my friend and tease me… if it helps you have fun." Parker reached out and grasped Evan's hand.

"I don't have fun teasing you" Parker told him sternly. "I care about you."

Evan leaned back a few inches. It was then that Parker finally realized how close they'd gotten. Evan looked thankful and relieved. Parker knew this wasn't what friends did but he also knew Evan didn't know. Friends didn't sit this close or hold hands. Evan just didn't know enough about friends to judge. He couldn't tell Parker liked him. He'd never find out if Parker decided to scoot away. But oddly he didn't want to scoot away. He liked being this close to Evan. The boy let his mind go blank, all his sense washed away, replaced by the sound of his heart beating a thousand miles an hour.

"What w…" Evan started before a pair of lips pressed against his own. The redheaded boy froze He stared at his only friend who's eyes were closed and face pressed against his.

Parker whipped back, scurrying off the table and across the room in seconds. Evan stayed stock still, eyes glued to the wall.

"Parker" A boy yelled, hurrying down the stairs. He glanced at Evan. "What's with him?" he asked.

"He…" Parker stuttered.

"I was thinking" Evan said. "It's important to make time in the day to think. It gives you time to sort out your goals and dreams" he said in the singsong voice he sometimes uses. Parker could tell it was strained but the other boy though didn't seem to think twice.

"We're telling scary stories upstairs. Come up and spend some time at the actual party." The friend said. Parker nodded and let himself be lead up the stairs away from the boy he'd just kissed. Things blurred from there. Parker didn't pay attention to any of the stories. He made sure to jump when the others did and show surprised reaction when he was supposed to but he didn't really hear the words. From the looks of it neither did Evan. The younger boy was just sitting there staring at the floor. No one was paying him any attention and it hurt Parker to realize that this must be what it's always like for him. Parker had a chance to fix that. He could have made Evan happy. He should have been his friend. But now it was over. Evan wouldn't want to see him again and that meant he'd go back to being alone. He could only hope one of the other boys chose to still hang out with him but he knew that wouldn't happen. They didn't care enough about him.

Parked averted his eyes when Evan caught him staring. There was no emotion in that face. Evan was never like that. Every emotion was to the extreme for him. He was either ecstatic or depressed. There was no in between and it was frightening how expressionless he was right now.

Liv's voice called from downstairs making parker role his eyes.

"Should we see what she wants?" one of the boys asked. Parker shrugged, trying to hide the emotions swirling inside his head. They all slumped down the stairs. Liv stood at the bottom smiling.

"Booo" the boys yelled, making Liv frown.

"Ok I know we weren't all fans of duck duck dinosaur but there is something outside that's going to blow your ten year old minds!"

"I'm nine" Evan told her humorously. A few of the boys laughed. Parker wasn't one of them.

"Just come outside" she said, scrunching her eyebrows. Everyone glanced at Parker. Everyone except the one Person Parker wished would look at him.

"Fine." He grumbled. "But if there's someone out there in an Elmo suite I'm going to loose it." He said angrily, glaring at his sister. She only smiled and clapped her hands.

"This way" She called, skipping out the back door. There where wow's and whoas. Even Parker smiled when he saw the watermelons hanging from ropes in the backyard. "Terry cew my jam." Liv called, pointing at a clown with a DJ system in the corner of the yard. The clown pressed a button and start fist bumping to the music.

"Whoa what did you do?" Parker exclaimed, momentarily forgetting about his problems. Who wouldn't forget when there was a clown spinning some fat beats?

"It's Liv Rooney's Karate watermelon smashathon" She squealed. "Dojo Bros" She said stepping away from the watermelons. "Attack!"

Parker was the first to walk up to the watermelon. The boys behind him cheered his name. Parker round kicked the watermelon as hard as he could. It split in half, its innards falling to the ground. Parker turned and strutted back to his friends. He glanced at Evan to see him clapping along too, smiling back at Parker. Parker's heart leapt. Maybe they could still be friends. Another boy went doing the same as Parker. The same cheering erupted. Parker ignored everything as he walked toward Evan. Just before he got there the younger boy turned away and rushed at a melon.

"Hiya!" he shouted, hitting the melon with his fist. It swung a few inches before swinging back. "This is so awesome" He shouted running back to the group. He slowed down when he walked toward Parker. "Hi" he said shyly.

"Hi" Parker said back. The shouts and music were ignored while they stared at each other.

"About earlier" Evan mumbled, grabbing his own arm behind his back.

"I'm sorry" Parker said, faking a smile.

"No" the other boy said in a hurry. "It's just that… well… I…" He mumbled before stopping.

"You don't like me" Parker finished. "I understand." Evan opened his mouth but shut it after a few second. "I didn't mean it. I just… I'm sorry" Parker said again. "Con we still be friends." Even he knew how lame that sounded. "Even if you don't like me like that we can still…"

Parker was shut up when Evan leaned in and kissed him on the lips. I lasted only a millisecond and was gone before Parker even realized it.

"You… You" Parker started. "I thought… Ummm"

"I like you too" Evan said quietly.

"Parker" Liv called. The boys jumped.

Parker's eyes grew wide and looked round. Everyone was still kicking and hitting the melons and the only people staring at them was liv and Terry the clown. "Ummm" Parker mumbled to Evan before walked quickly to his sister with his head down.

"Parker" Liv exclaimed quietly, when he reached her.

"Liv" he hissed.

"You and Evan?" She asked, her voice somewhere between shocked and fangirl.

"No" Parker hissed. "Please be quiet."

"He kissed you" she squeal-whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cuz it just happened today" he growled, looking over his shoulder. "Please don't tell anyone." Liv seemed to think and then smiled.

"Lips sealed" she said, zipping her lips with her fingers and throwing the imaginary key over her shoulder. Parker sighed in relief.

"Parker watch this" One of the boys yelled. Liv smiled as her little brother ran back to his friends.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. I want your opinions, good and bad.


	3. Sleep-a-Rooney Part 3

So i hope you guys liked the first two chapters. This is the last chapter in the episode Sleep-a-Rooney. The next will be Slump-a-Ronney. (These are not random episodes. They're the ones Evan is actually in) Please Review. Not one person has reviewd yet. I want at least one review before my next chapter.

* * *

Parker ran over to the boy who called him. Most of the melons were already destroyed, their guts littering the ground. "Watch this" the boy said. He took a running start and jumped, kicking the melon in midair like in a Kung Fu movie.

"Wow" Evan exclaimed as it bounced off his foot, rocketing in a huge ark. It swung back, almost hitting Evan who jumped out of the way at the last minute. Liv on the other hand wasn't so lucky. The watermelon hit her straight in the stomach and she keeled over. The racecar nuggets rejoined the world, as well as everything else she had eaten that day.

"Ewww" the boys moaned, before turning to go inside. Parker and Evan followed, side by side. Terry the clown hocked his nose as Parker and Evan passed, giving them a nod.

Evan blushed and looked at the ground.

Parker led the way into the living room where the other boys were all laughing. Evan began to talk to one of the boys but Parker tried discreetly to pull him away. Evan looked confused as Parker snuck up the stairs holding his wrist. The moment the turned the corner and were out of site Parker turned to him.

"You kissed me" he gasped making the redhead blush.

"Didn't you want me too" he asked, looking worried.

"Yea" Parker said, blushing as well. "I just thought you were, you know straight."

"I'm nine. How am I supposed to know what I am?" Evan asked in a duh voice. "Do you know what you are?"

"I guess not" Parker responded.

"So you don't know if you like girls?" Evan asked, truly curious. Parker glanced away, biting his lip.

"I've never liked anyone until you" he murmured. Evan smiled wide.

"Really?" he asked, slightly too loud.

"Yea" Parker muttered, embarrassed. Evan opened his mouth but Parker interrupted. "Let's get back to the party before someone looks for us." Evan nodded and ran down the stairs, four steps in front of Parker.

"Can you believe your sister" a boy laughed to Parker.

"Yea. Blugh" another one said, faking throwing up. Everyone laughed. Parker notice Evan run into the other room and made to follow him.

"Parker this has been the best sleepover ever" the boy in the green shirt said. Everyone cheered in agreement.

Everyone was still talking about Liv when Evan walked back in. the bottom part of a mop was on his head like hair. A few of the boys eyes him oddly. Evan didn't pay them any mind. Instead he started acting out Liv's vomiting. Everyone was cheering and laughing. They were really starting to warm up to Evan.

* * *

Midnight rolled around and Mrs. Rooney finally sent everyone to bed. There were moans and grumbling but they were all tired, especially Evan. This was four and a half hours past his bedtime and he felt like he was going to collapse. They trudged upstairs to Parker's room with the floor covered in their sleeping bags.

"Goodnight" Evan said cheerfully getting on the floor. He pulled himself into his sleeping bag and curled up in a ball. Parker smiled and jumped into bed. His other friends followed, each laying in their sleeping bags and closing their eyes.

"Goodnight everyone." Parker said sleepily. "Remember to talk about this awesome party on Monday." With a yawn he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. He had a wonderful dream about a redheaded boy kissing him. It annoyed him when he felt someone shaking him.

"What" Parker moaned? Even through his eyelids he could tell it was the middle of the night.

"Parker" Evan whispered. The other boy opened his eyes lazily. "You don't have a nightlight" he whispered, glancing over his shoulder to see if everyone else was still asleep."

"So" Parker mumbled. Evan blushed, turning his normally pale face pink.

"I'm afraid of the dark."

"What do you want me to do about it" Parker mumbled, not trying to be mean, just too tired to think. Evan's pick face turned bright red.

"Can I… Can I sleep with you tonight?" That woke the other boy up.

"Umm I guess" he whispered, scooting over. Evan hesitantly climbed up onto the bed and pulled himself under the blanket.

"Thanks" he mumbled, snuggling his back into Parker. The older boy smiled, wrapping his arms around Evan, enjoying the warmth of the other boy against him.

"You just have to leave be before everyone gets up" Parker whispered.

"Mom makes me wake up at 7" he yawned. "It gives more time to…" he yawned again. "Prepare for the day ahead." Parker nodded, even though Evan couldn't see it.

Soon Evan's breathing became steady and occasional soft snores came from his mouth. Parker tried to sleep but couldn't. How could he sleep when the boy he'd had a crush on since he first laid eyes on him in Karate class was sleeping next to him? Never in a million years would he have guessed this was possible. He'd never thought he'd reveal his secret let alone have Evan feel the same way about him. At least he hoped he did. It worried him that maybe Evan was only doing this because he didn't have anyone and didn't want to lose Parker. But that didn't sound like something Evan would do. He was too kid and sweet. Well he'd never expected Evan to kiss him either, so he must not know Evan as well as he thought.

* * *

Sunday morning came with the sun shining brightly onto the boys. There were groans and moans as one by one they were forced awake by the cruel sun. When Parker opened his eyes his arms were empty and liked the warmth from last night. Evan was missing from the room.

"Where's Evan?" Parker asked, looking around the room. A few boys shrugged but that's all he got. Yawning Parker decided to go downstairs. He was starving. In retrospect they should have eaten more than just popcorn and soda last night. The downstairs felt a lot farther than normal. He would have taken his tunnels but he wanted to keep them a secret.

When he made it to the living room the smell of bacon filled the air. The handful of other boys who'd followed him down had the same hungry looks on their faces. Together they took off running, pushing the door to the kitchen open.

"Hi" Evan said sweetly. He and Liv were cooking pancakes and bacon. Well Liv was "supervising" and Evan was cooking.

"Good morning boys" She said happily. Parker thought it was a little too early to deal with her perkiness but at least they made breakfast.

"Thanks" Parker said, smiling at Evan.

"Hey I helped" Liv complained.

"She did" Evan said. "She turned on the stove." Liv frowned at him and Parker laughed.

"Let's eat" Liv squealed.

"As long as you don't barf up the food" one of the boys laughed. Everyone else joined in, even Liv.

* * *

The doorbell started ringing a few hours later and each boy in turn left with their parents till it was just Parker and Evan. They sat in the kitchen while Liv chattered on about Sing It Loud (singing voice).

"My mom's never late" Evan said, looking worriedly at the door.

"Oh, I told her the party was running a few extra hours" Liv said with a huge grin. Evan looked confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Liv" Parker said warningly. He didn't like where this was going. Nothing ever turned out good when Liv schemed. That was his area of expertise

"Cuz I want the deats" She said leaning toward the table.

"I don't understand" the younger boy said.

"She wants to know about…" He lowered his voice. "us" he whispered. Recognition came to the younger boy's face.

"Ohhh" he said.

"Liv mind your own business" Parker hissed.

"How can I not want to know about my little brother's first relationship?" She squealed in her high pitch girly voice.

"Keep it down" Parker hissed, blushing. "And we're not dating."

"We're not?" Evan asked sadly, his smile turning to a frown.

"You're not?" Liv also asked, looking just as disappointed as Evan.

"I don't think so" Parker said, less certain than before.

"Then what are we" Evan asked, his voice cracking. Parker looked sadly at him. He didn't think they were dating. It's not like they were planning on going out on dates. They were friends… friends that kissed and liked each other. Maybe they were going out now. It was weird to think about. The entire time he'd liked Evan, he'd only ever thought about kissing or being close to him, never dating.

"I guess we are" the ten year old said softly, sounding slightly confused and uncertain. Evan's face lit up, making parker smile just as wide. Liv clapped her hands.

"Parker Rooney is my boyfriend" Evan said to quietly himself. "Parker Rooney is my boyfriend." Liv smiled but their faces all turned to shock when the door swung open. Maddie and Willow came marching in, talking loudly about what they were going to slice with their guillotine for their School assignment.

"What's up?" Maddie asked them when she saw their shocked expressions.

"Nothing" they all said at once. Maddie shook her head and began to speak but was pushed out of the way when willow saw Joey sleepily make his way down the stairs.

"Willow" Maddie yelled, but was too late. Joey screamed his girly squeal and Willow tackled him to the ground.

"Awesome" Evan yelled. "I love this family. Two hours later a red haired woman with pale skin and a kind face showed up at their door. Minted later Evan was waving goodbye from his car window.

* * *

Thanks for reading. **Please Review! **I really want your opinions and sugestions. :)


	4. Shoe-a-Rooney Part 1

So i tryed writing for Slump-a-Rooney but i didnt like how it was going. So i deleted those chapters and decided to switch places with Sho-ea-Rooney. This is the third of the three episodes Evan was in but i decided to make it the 2nd and do Slump-a-Rooney next. I'm happy that i got 1 review but i really would like more. **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!** I know this chapter isnt the best but i already started to write the next one and it's alot better. Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Parker sat at the kitchen table a bowl of cereal in front of him. It was a bittersweet morning. Evan's mom was at a parenting convention (that was never a good sign) and was staying with them for the next two days. That was the great part. The bad part was he was being so annoying. It wasn't his fault. He was being his normal sweet, polite, adorable self. He makes his bed, gets the paper, and bakes fresh muffins. He's just so thoughtful and does it all with a smile on that sweat freckly face. It was making him look bad.

"Here you go Mrs. Rooney" Evan said in his singsong voice, walking to the table. "I baked fresh muffins."

"Well thank you Evan" Mrs. Rooney said, taking the muffin and glass of orange juice and he handed her. "I'm not used to all this attention" She said turning to Parker. "Ehhm."

"Bless you?" Parker pretended to look confuse. It's not like he was going to say 'Yes mom, you're right! I should start acting like Evan, the perfect son.' No he was not going to say that.

"I really appreciate you letting me stay here while my mom's at a convention" Evan said sweetly to the woman. "Why don't you take a few minutes to yourself and I'll clean up here." Mrs. Rooney smiled, holding her hand over her heart.

"Evan you are like a dream. You could learn a little something from you're friend" She said, turning to her son before walking away. Parker mentally glared at both of them. Once the woman was gone Parker stood and walked to the center of the room.

"Dude we need to talk" he said angrily, holding his finger in the air.

"Great! My mom says talking is the best way to unburden you're soul." Evan said, a huge smile on his face. Parker was caught between wanted to kiss him and whack him upside the head.

"I totally get you're trying to be helpful, but the more you do for my mom, the more she'll expect from me. I've got a good thing going here and I don't you waltzing in and ruining it" Parker growled. Evan frowned.

"My mom says being helpful is a ray of light I could just shine on our happy home." He said, his adorable smile returning. Parker groaned.

"Not true." He said, pointing at Evan with a muffin in his hand. "The goal is to get out of chores." Evan tried to keep a straight face but started laughing.

"Parker you're hilarious" he laughed, shaking his head. Parker gave him a stern glare. "Oh wait you're series?" he asked.

"If you're parents think you're not capable of doing anything, you'll never have to do another chore again." Parker explained. Evan mouth dropped open, his eyes sparkling with excitement and disbelief.

"Does such a world exist" he gasped, nearly bouncing on his tippy toes.

"It' does" Parker nodded, calmly. He smirked. It was time to teach Evan the right way to act. "Let me show you a way, a better way, the parker way." He smiled at the shorter kid. Evan smiled back, standing on his toes to get their faces closer together. He leaned in and planted a kiss on the other boy's lips. It lasted longer than their first two kisses they'd had the night of the sleepover. Parker held Evan's waist and Evan wrapped his arms around Parkers shoulders. When the kiss ended, Evan lowered himself down to his regular height, but didn't release his hold on the other boy. A noise in the other room startled them, causing Parker to push the redhead off him. Evan fell to the floor with a thud.

"Boys no roughhousing" Mrs. Rooney said, popping her head in the doorway.

"Yes Mrs. Rooney" Parker said, standing up, looking guilty. The women gave Parker a stern look but left them alone.

"Sorry" Parker apologized, feeling bad.

"It's ok" Evan said just as sweet as he always was, while rubbing the place on his back where he had fallen. Parker frowned and took the boy by the hand.

"Come on" Parker said pulling the boy to a cabinet under the sink.

"What are you doing?" Evan asked ask Parker who opened the door and crawled in. Evan rose an eyebrow in confusion when Parker seemed to disappear farther than should be possible.

"Come on" Parker called. Evan bent down to see a tunnel.

"Whoa" He exclaimed. He got on his hands and knees and following the other boy in. It was a little cramped but they could manage. Once they were both in the dark tunnel parker moved the fake back of the cabinet into place.

"Follow me" Parker said excitedly. It only took a few steps and a little climb to get into Parker's closet.

"What was that?" Evan exclaimed, his eyes wide. Parker smirked, walking out of the closet.

"My tunnels" he chuckled.

"You have tunnels in your house" Evan asked, a huge grin on his face.

"Made them myself" Parker said proudly. I can get anywhere in our house, yard, or garage in seconds."

"Your parents let you do that?" Evan asked.

"No" Parker chuckled. Evan looked shocked.

"My mom says doing what your parents say prepares you for a happy and healthy life." He said in that tone. Parker shook his head. The boy had a lot to learn.

"I think it's time to learn the Parker way" the older boy said, sitting on the side of his bed, quickly joined by the redhead.

"I want to learn" he squealed.

"Stop doing that" Parker wined. It was too cute. "How can I talk when all I want to do is kiss you?" Evan's lips curved into a tiny smile and blushed pink.

"Then don't talk" he said softly before using his little strength to push Parker onto his back and get on top of him. Parker was shocked still when the other boy's lips roughly pressed onto his own. Where was the sweet innocent Evan that gave tiny kisses and little smiles? This Evan was taking great pleasure in running his hands through the other boy's hair and kissing him like passionately. Parker slowly regained his composure and started kissing back. The kiss seamed to go on for hours. IT was like he'd died and gone to heaven. When their lips finally parted both boys were gasping for air. Evan rolled over onto his back, next to parker.

"Where did that come from" Parker asked, surprise still in his voice. He turned his head to see the blushing little boy he knew.

"I saw Maddie and her boyfriend do that." He answered, sounding embarrassed. "Was it ok?"

"Was it ok?" Parker gasped. "It was awesome." They both grinned wildly.

"Parker" Liv shouted.

* * *

Thanks for reading tell me what you think **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
